Unexpected Events
by WolfieInAChiton
Summary: Annabeth is lonely. She meets Percy for the first time in a year or two since the war. Will they tell each other how they feel? Is someone trying to break them up? And will their love go all the way? T to be safe. My summaries suck! See inside for more.
1. Meetings minus Electricity

I walked up the beach, on Long Island. It wasn't a sunny day, quite the opposite. It was comfortably cool and the sky was gray. The water was too cold to swim in, but it was nice to just look out to sea. I told them I needed the weekend away. You know, the Mount Olympus rebuilding. All the time I was too busy to think about what was the past, I was thinking of the future. But being here brought some sort of feeling. I didn't know if it was sadness or regret, or even de-ja-vu. It was just…strange. Then I saw someone. He was walking farther out, the only person on the lone beach besides me. As far as I could see, he had a dark blue button up and khaki shorts. And…black hair. I decided not to intrude on his moment, and sat behind a bush further up. As I sat, I remembered the feeling. It was about Percy. Percy Jackson. After the battle, we got too busy to see each other. I had liked him a lot, or loved him really. Did he ever like me back? He was always a little oblivious. I sighed. All this time before, I thought things would just click. But they didn't. The feeling, I missed Percy, and I was sad. I peeked up too see it the guy had left. He was right in front of the bush, but a little farther towards the water. The guy turned his head. Green eyes. A familiar face.

"Percy?" I called, startled. I got up quickly. He turned, his hands in his pockets and a look of excitement passed his face.

"Annabeth!" Percy strode up with long strides. He looked older, with a sprinkling of stubble on his face. And, I noticed, he was very handsome. I wanted to jump into his arms, but didn't. He reached out and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as we walked down the beach.

"Remember, Olympus?" I was extremely surprised to see him here. "What are_ you _doing here?"

"I live here. Remember?"

I couldn't believe it was Annabeth! She looked so beautiful since I saw her last. I had missed her a lot, not to mention always liking her. The impulse to reach out and push one of her blonde curls out of her face or hold her hand was painstakingly hard to repress. She smiled.

"Yeah."

"C'mon lets sit." We sat down among the sand. Annabeth was wearing a scarlet sweater and jeans. I couldn't help but watch her every move.

I looked out into the tide. I tried not to stare at him too much. Percy looked out too.

"I visited Poseidon's palace."

"And Tyson?" I asked tracing swirls into the sand.

"Oh yeah. He's doing great at the forages. And the temple rebuilding's going great. I hear great things from Olympus."

"The job is amazing." I said in reminisce. "I get to work with all the gods. Hermes is really nice, but Hera is pushy. And Aphrodite is picky." He laughed a little. I realized how much I really missed and loved that laugh. Then we heard the rumble. It started to drizzle. We stood.

"Come on. You can come visit my apartment." He said, looking up into the clouds. It started to rain herder. I nodded. Percy had an apartment? Wow. He grabbed the jacket that I didn't notice before was wrapped around his waist. Percy tossed it over our heads. And we hurried up to the parking lot. "You take the jacket, I'll get the car." He yelled over the roar of the storm and ran off towards a farther lot. I wrapped the jacket close to my head. It smelled good, like Percy, salt water, sand and laundry. I found myself inhaling deeply. He was here, and I was glad.

I slid into the Prius and slammed the door. I fumbled putting the keys into the lock. It was pouring, and Annabeth was still out there. I smiled. Who to thank for her being here? I drove through and pulled over at the curb. She pulled open the door and hopped in quickly.

"Where's Paul? And your mom?" She asked putting the soaked jacket in the back seat.

"Book convention in Boston. I haven't really gotten a chance to look into car buying." He drove to the main road and into Manhattan.

"The is Hera angry at me. Probably bribed Zeus into making this storm." Thunder rumbled, and we laughed. Then I worried about the apartment. I had left it sort of messy. I hoped she wouldn't mind. "I need some fresh clothes." She dug around in her pockets, pulled out a drachma and opened the window. Then she tossed it into the storm and it disappeared. "Ganymede!" Annabeth yelled into the rain. I pulled over so she could get a stop, brilliant idea, an Iris Message. A young, handsome boy appeared and squinted.

"Yo Annabeth!" he waved.

"Hey Ganymede. Is there anyway you could get my suite case in here." She rolled up the window until it was open just a little, so less rain would get in.

"No prob." He waved again and I noticed Annabeth's suite case in the back seat. "I'll see ya 'round."

"Bye!" she said, the message disappeared, and she rolled up the window all the remaining way. "Ganymede, the gods cup barer. I got him out of trouble for breaking a vase last week, se he's been nice."

Later, we pulled over at a hotel so I could change. Percy had been really nice. I had grabbed my whole suite case so I could pick some good clothing. Sitting on the toilet in the bathroom, I decided on a pink and gold fitted t-shirt, jeans, and an "OLYMPUS" sweatshirt, which I tied around my waist. "I'm set." I said into the mirror. "Scratch that." I grabbed my brush to comb the tangles out of my hair and put on some light clear lip-gloss. Now I was ready. Might as well dress to impress, and impress a very certain someone.

Annabeth looked radiant when she came out. She'd brushed her hair and put on some nice clothes.

"You look really nice." I said as she got in the car. I was surprised to see her thourly blushing.

"Thank you." She whispered. Annabeth, blushing?

Wow, Seaweed Brain had just complemented me. I blushed hard. He stared at me. "Eyes on the road!" I said, snapping. Then he was the one blushing, and then he pulled over. We must be at his apartment.

In the elevator, I wondered what Percy's house must look like. He was a bit of a slob. Then, **Ding!** Floor seven. We got out into a plain beige hallway. I followed, Percy who way whistling down a corridor and to Number 704. Just as he was about to put a key in the lock, ZAP! And the lights were out. I felt Percy's hand on mine.

"Just an outage." I heard the lock click open and the door swing. Some light was coming through the windows, so I could see okay. "You stay here, I'll get some candles." He left. I was always scared of power outages, since I was 8. I had tripped on the stairs and fractured my wrist. Just then, Percy came and handed me a turquoise candle and held a big green one for him.

"You look scared" he said, looking down, now being taller than me.

"I fractured my wrist when I was 8." I muttered, and gave a small smile. He grinned crookedly at me.

"You'll be fine." He said and gently took my hand. I followed him to the living room, with a brown futon and matching chair. "The living room." He said curtly. There were catalogs of cars and furniture scattered on a small coffee table in front of and TV on a stand. The kitchen had a small bar with 2 mismatched stools. The kitchen was littered with print out recipes and pots. "My attempt at cooking." He said smiling. "No skill developed." I laughed and he showed me the bathroom and bedroom, witch was both small and messy. We stood in the hall. "So yeah. That's the place." He finished putting his hand that had previously held mine on his waist. I walked towards the futon and sat. A small part of me was screaming "SIT NEXT TO ME KELP FOR BRAINS!" but I ignored it. "It's nice, very cozy. Reminds me of your Cabin." He smiled. "I have to go change." He said, setting down his candle. "Make yourself at home."


	2. Love is Very Near

**Thanks for reading this far. This chapter is a little fluffy. Fluff haters beware, please no flames! UNEXPECTED ENDING!!!**

"Make yourself at home." I said and walked over to my room and shut the door. But internally I was freaking out. What should I do with her? We should get dinner. Eating in was out, I thought as I pulled a fresh shirt and pants out, because the power was out. It was pouring outside, so probably not many restaurants were open. Then I thought of that Chinese place next door, Shanghai Satsuma. I'd been there a couple times, and it was good. I buttoned up my shirt, and left.

Half an hour later, Percy was back with the Chinese take-out. "I got you the Sesame Noodles." He said, pushing magazines off and putting the bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks!" I said picking up the container and digging in with the wooden chopsticks. It was really good. I practically choked with laugher when Percy tried to skewer some chicken wit his sticks. I set down the container, which was empty. He put his down too.

"I brought fortune cookies too." He said and fished 2 cookies, neatly wrapped in paper covered in Chinese characters. I took one from his hand and unwrapped it carefully. Then I stopped too enjoy this moment. Percy was here, and so was I. If he wasn't so oblivious…I shook it off and broke my cookie in the middle. I pulled out the fortune, which read, _Love is very near. _I looked up at Percy who stared back. I dropped his gaze and put down the cookie. "Gotta go to the bathroom." He mumbled and left.

This was it. You had to tell her how you really feel. This was ANNABETH! She was a friend. So why was it so freaking' hard to tell her that I liked her?? I stared into the mirror. I was sort of pale at the moment. How could she possibly like me back? What if she rejected me? That would be embarrassing. And what about Luke? Get over it Annabeth! Was she over it? ARGGGH!!! I have to do it. It was now or never. C'mon Percy, you've faced Kronos and his Titan army. You've faced Hades and a host of other angry gods. So why is this so hard? I opened the door and came back in, scratching my head.

_He was back. Ah, Percy was so cute some times. He seemed worried…_

I sat on the floor next to the couch. Don't ask why. "Annabeth?" I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"_Sure.." His beautiful eyes mesmerized me._

She seemed distracted. "This is serious." Annabeth shot back to earth. "Well, since, well for awhile um.."

_Spit it out Seaweed Brain! I thought. What was it?_

"I sort of…like you."

_OH. MY. GOD. I slid down next to Percy and stared deep into his eyes._

"I love you too." She whispered. It seemed like hours before anything happened, though it was only a couple seconds.

_Time slowed down. I felt a rush of crazy feeling. Then I did the impossible. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss._

The kiss seemed to last forever. It was amazing. A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, breaking it. We both laughed and kissed again.

_I put my hands around his neck, his good smelling neck, and parted my lips slightly. He finally got smart and wrapped his hands over my lower back._

Then we broke for air. She laid her head gently on my shoulder. I stroked her hair with my free hand. I sucked up the moment, with every detail in the room.

"_Thanks." I said dreamily. It had finally happened. _

_"Words can't describe this feeling." Murmured Percy. That was so sweet of him. I breathed in the Percy scent and took the hand stroking my hair. And with that I fell asleep, right in my Seaweed Brains arms._

I noticed Annabeth had fallen asleep. Rightly so, it was almost 10:30. I carried her gently like a ragdoll, into my room and put her down on my bed. I covered her up with my softest blanket. She was so peaceful. Then I left the room, to let my beautiful Annabeth sleep.

I woke up the next morning in…Percy's bed? The blanket covering me was really soft. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table.8:30, and I smiled. Getting up and stretching, I went to see where Percy was. The couch in the living room, sleepingwith his mouth open. Typical. Grabbing some clothes and my bath pack, I crept to the bathroom. The place was a bit messy, with the sink shelf crammed with shaving cream, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb among other things. I turned on the shower and got in. It was a good feeling, and I had to suppress my singing, remembering that he was still sleeping. I got out, washed up, changed and brushed my hair, which was a bit of a mess. I put it up in a loose ponytail and quietly opened the door, then perched at the end of the couch. Percy smacked his lips and yawned. He had a 5 o'clock shadow now and had kicked off his blankets. He had on sweatpants, and…no shirt. Not surprisingly, he had a really good chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Annabeth!" Percy said remembering I was here. I cradled his face in my hands.

"Go put some clothes on, and take a shower sleepy head." He realized the no shirt thing and grabbed his blankets, pulling them over himself. "I like this new work-out Percy, you know." He scowled, and then grinned.

"Good Morning to you too." Percy said and stalked off, scratching his head. I giggled in spite of myself. Giggled! Love can do strange things to you. I walked into the kitchen and inspected the fridge. Guess Percy was an eat-out sort a guy. This was going to change. I fished a carton of eggs, and some sausage-"Made in GREECE!" the label pronounced in big letters. Ha ha. I wasn't such a bad cook myself. Grabbing a skillet and some vegetable oil, I put it on the stove and poured the oil. I could hear Percy stumble around the bedroom and bathroom. I cracked 4 eggs on the pan and put out another for the sausages and pulled out plates and glasses from the cabinet. Again, being the Seaweed Brain that he is, Percy left a sink-full of dishes dirty. I started the dishwasher with a laugh imagining him, mulling over the recipes scattered around.1 egg on my plate, 3 on his, same with the sausages, I wasn't really a heavy eater. OJ in the glasses and on the table it all went with the cutlery. Just then, Percy came out of the bathroom. He had on different sweat pants, a towel draped around his neck and no shirt. Again. He smelled pleasantly of soap.

"Eggs and sausages, a la Annabeth." I joked, sitting down as he did. "Where's your shirt?"

"I thought you liked this." He said gesturing to his bare chest and grinning. "Thanks for the food, you're a saint. I can't cook to save my life." I rolled my eyes.

"Just eat." I ate slowly and quietly, while Percy sucked down all his food, not to mention 3 glasses of orange juice.

I grinned ear to ear. Annabeth laughed. She really was a good cook. Suddenly I saw purple light circling her, and her eyes grew big. I got up and pulled her close. The light grew steadily brighter. I felt tugging, harder and harder on Annabeth's body.

"Don't go…" I whispered, but then she was gone, and I was holding air.


End file.
